1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new method of surface treatment and a new apparatus used in said surface treatment.
Surface treatment in the invention may include anticorrosive treatment, plating, etching and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new method of surface treatment in which a number of articles to-be-treated are continuously treated in a treating liquid and a new apparatus used in said surface treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The surface treatment comprises making a treating liquid contact a surface-to-be-treated.
Hitherto two methods have been used for making the treating liquid contact with a surface-to-be-treated. One of them comprises spraying the treating liquid on the surface-to-be-treated and the other comprises dipping the surface-to-be-treated in the treating liquid. In the spraying method, the treating liquid is difficult to contact perfectly with the surface-to-be-treated which has complicated shapes such as parts, a body and the like of a car and especially the treating liquid is very difficult to contact with inner faces of a box-shaped article such as a fender, a door, a member and the like, so it can not be avoided for there to remain untreated parts after the surface treatment. In the dipping method, treating liquid is easier to contact perfectly with the surface-to-be-treated than the spraying method, since treating liquid can easily enter the inside of the box-shaped articles to contact their inner faces and little untreated areas remain after the surface treatment but the traces of surface of the treating liquid which are formed on dipping the surface-to-be-treated into the treating liquid remain to form unevenness of the treated surface and the treating liquid is difficult to contact uniformly with the surface-to-be-treated in the case where the surface-to-be-treated is contaminated by water, oil, air, impurities and the like.